Happiness Book 1
by kyle.pettit.146
Summary: Naruhuina,10 chapters,all-in-one


Naruto and jiraya were coming back to the village after the three year period. Naruto was feeling,excited because he was wondering if everything was the he desperatly missed everything...some things more than would definitely miss being with ero-sennin as much but he was glad to be back at the village none the less.

As naruto walked into the village he ran into sakura she did not know him right away as he looked older but sakura noted he looked similar to naruto noticed her right away her pink hair gave her said "hi" and sakura replied back with "hi".Then she thought of naruto because of the simalarities between him and the boy in front of her then remarked that naruto was due to come back any day now she then turned and said"naruto?".

Naruto was happy she finally remembered him he said "yes" looking like he was drained of all knew he was joking and started to laugh then patted naruto's shoulder and said "wow you've grown alot naruto".They both then went on ahead to inform the hokage that they had a mission to told naruto she would see him later and left the village.

Naruto then continued to walk ahead seeing the konoha eleven as he went along all of them except wondered how different she would he couldn't find her so he went home.

Naruto knew hinata loved him alot and when he was younger he didn't know to respond to didn't even know what love meant back then,but while he was away he saw many couples and wanted that with someone but no one came to mind other than really did love didn't know how to confess it to didn't know where she was but he hoped she was safe at her house.

Little did he know hinata was naruto entered his house he noticed his hallway light was on and his house was clean,his bed was also new he was thick but he knew he wasn't that took out a kunai and continued to his he continued to his hid around the corner of the bathroom door and naruto finally charged in as someone was walking out as he was charging in they fell he landed on top of the finally found hinata.

He was atop her looking into beautiful lavender eyes and he was amazed by her long cute purple thought she was was unable to move...he was face was turning red hinata could tell her face was just as red as was stuttering"Hi-hi-Hin-hin-nata"she was shocked at the situation thinking to herself nothing but dirty thoughts but she managed to had not seen naruto for a long watched him leave with jiraya three years loved him so much but could never always wanted to but always managed to flip himself over onto his back as hinata got up he was sprawled on the floor trying hard not to faint.

Hinata was didn't know what to do with whispered "you can stay here tonight hinata" since it was almost midnight was blushing so bad her whole face was she would never pass up the opportunity to stay at naruto's house.  
Naruto gained composure and stood up and told hinata that she can sleep in his bed while he slept on the said "that's not needed i dont want to be a burden to you".Naruto gave her a small grin and said"your a guest at my house you can have my bed".She was happy to see him all grown they got ready for bed naruto asked"hinata why were you in my house anyway?"she replied"I-I was cleaning your house for you,when you got back i wanted it to be clean n-naruto-kun"he gave her a thoughtful look and said good night,as he took his shirt off hinata couldn't stop blushing so she turned towards the window to her right.

They soon fell had to get up to go to the bathroom the sun was rising,it gave of a blueish tint to his awoke hinata with his squeeky floor as he came out of the awoke only slightly but as naruto walked back to his area on the floor he saw the sun rise and it shone all over hinata'a body as she entire body had a blueish tint to it it was the prettiest thing he has ever thinking naruto blurted out"Hinata your beautiful".He said it not knowing she was hinata heard that she was as red as a tomato she could not help her thoughts"what did he just say...he couldn't have said that about me".

As she laid there her eyes wide open,face as red as a said "really?" and turned over to look at didn't know how to respond to that his face only got more and more red now knowing she said "hinata do you love me?"as she tried to get out of his bed she caught her in his strong trying to catch herself wrapped her arms around his stand there against the sunrise holding each 's face was inches away from hinata's they were staring in to each others looked into her beautiful lavender looking into His handsome sky blue eyes."so do you love me?"

Hinata looked deeply into his eyes and said"y-yes".Naruto gave the biggest grin hinata had ever seen and then leaned that very moment hinata knew what was going on she agreed by closing her shared a passionate naruto pressed his lips against hers both parting their tongue's dancing around each fell to the floor with naruto on top of didn't care for she was enjoying the moment more than naruto would ever know. They continued their passinate felt his face getting a bit it him sweating?.Was he crying?.No,its hinata she's pulled away and said"Why are you crying"she replied"C-cause im happy n-naruto-kun".They went back to 's cell phone rang."A-aren't you gonna get that n-naruto-kun"he replied "no",in between replied"i-i lo-ve you"and squeezed him tighter.

Naruto pulled away and wispered "i love you too".He went back to kissing wasn't wearing a shirt so hinata could feel his strong started to lift up her stopped said"you dont have to do this hinata,im"he was interupted by her"I-i know naruto-kun,i want to do this for you".

Naruto embraced her on the continued to take of her shirt revealing her took naruto's hand and placed it on her chest."I-its alright"she massaged her breast' let out a quiet situation moved to naruto's was now very bright were still kissing on his was cold,so naruto pulled a blanket over them.

Naruto squeezed her could feel his of a sudden,naruto's room was filled with the smoke cleared it showed one was and hinata were both as red as tomato' was stuttering to bad to even was was wide then he sighed.

Naruto went from hugging hinata to holding her were both blushing."why are you here kakashi-sensei?".kakashi was serious hokage needs you now,naruto. Naruto was wondering why the hokage needed him."ok ill meet you there kakashi-sensei"." please hurry naruto".and in a puff of smoke kakashi was stood up off the bed,still holding hinata's hand,and pulled hinata up then he pulled her hugged her never wanted this moment to end."hinata i love you "They both hugged each other tighter.

"I love you too naruto-kun".naruto giggled"Hey hinata you didn't stutter that time". She quietly gasped and blushed. Then she buried her head in naruto's lifted her head up kissed her forehead softly and said "You make me more happy than you know".naruto let her go. He grabbed their clothes.

They got was wearing a white tank top and black was wearing an orange t-shirt and black shorts. They were holding hands as they walked could feel his warmth and didn't want to let go. For naruto was hinata's happiness and hinata was naruto's happiness.

Now they were outside. They were walking to the hokage's they were walking they heard someone call out"Naruto!"They turned around. They saw a pink haired girl running behind them. They waited for was noticed they were holding hands.

She stopped a couple feet from them and gasped in amazement. She giggled. "So naruto are you going out with hinata". He nodded nervously. She patted him on the shoulder  
And said "good for you two". Naruto said "I have to meet the hokage and it's important".Sakura explained that she was called there too.

"Well we should go then"sakura agreed and the three walked to the hokage's office. Once they arrived naruto told hinata "I'll come by your house afterwards and see if your there,ok?"Hinata agreed and gave him a kiss on his cheek while hugging him. He was blushing pretty bad because Sakura was standing right there next to him.

Naruto and sakura walked up to the hokage's office. Once they were there they could sense a bad feeling in the room. "Hello naruto,sakura i have an urgent message for you two,Sasuke is planning to destroy the village and i need you two to go and try to stop him".

"What about kakashi granny".tsunade replied "I have already informed him".Naruto ran out of her office. Sakura was gonna chase after him but shizune stopped her. "Let him go"she ran back to his house.

He was so angry that sasuke would do that to the had stopped to get a gift for naruto. And she was heading back to her house and thought she should leave it outside of his door.

But when she got to his house she noticed his door was slightly open. She was gonna close it until hinata heard a slam. She used her byakugan to see inside it was naruto punching a hole in the wall. She ran in as he was about to punch another on and tackled him to the ground and kissed him. she landed on top of was so surprised that he didn't even kiss her just kissed him softly on the finally realized what what was happining and flipped them just stared into her leaned in closer and licked her moaned quietly.

When naruto was finished,she licked her lips couldn't forget what the inside of naruto's mouth tasted softly pressed his nose against hers."your irresistible hinata".She giggled."here" she pulled a necklace out of her was a fox wrapped around naruto's clan symbol.

She put it on him while he had his nose against hers.a single tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto leaned in closer and kissed her like he never had wrapped her arms around naruto's back and pulled him closer.

naruto knew his time in the village was limited,so he had to spend it pulled away slightly."hinata will you go on a date with me?".She replied."yes".He hugged her tightly then pulled away."i should shower then".she smiled.

Naruto started up his shower,took off his clothes and walked was still wondering why naruto had shed a was showering when he heard a knock at the bathroom door."Come in!".hinata slowly walked through the door.

"can i ask you a question?".He replied "yes"."why did you cry when i gave you a present?".naruto opened the shower door and splashed was she luaghed."do you really want to know?".she replied "yes"

"i dont really know the answer my self,but i do know...that when im around you im as happy as can be,i love you hinata".Hinata started to wiped her continued crying."did i say somthing wrong?".she replied"no".she leaned over to naruto's head leaning out of the shower and kissed him.

"Would you like to join me in the shower"Hinata buired her face in her she was surprised cause he didn't think she would say shut the door to let hinata get undressed.

As hinata was taking her clothes off he said"your birthday is in december?"."yes"."your turning 24 right?"."yes".Naruto heard the shower door open and close behind started did stood there facing away from each other.

hinata was thinking dirty shook her head until they they kept coming had to tell naruto her thoughts but she didn't know she turned towards naruto,who was still facing the opposite direction and placed her head on his she whispered"i think you irresistible as well"

naruto jumped a wrapped her arms around naruto's strong could feel hinata's breasts on his said"are you sure about this?"."i cant hold back any longer"she was alot of steam in the shower.

naruto turned around and started kissing backed up to the shower wrapped her arms around naruto's head while they were wrapped his arms around hinata's pulled her in closer.

he was touching her in places she never thought he moved his hands past her waist to her started to lift her stopped kissing her and started kissing her lifted her up while she was leaning against the wall and lifted her legs.

he then lowered her onto his let out a quiet kept thrusting into her was biting her lip while moaning was kissing her put hinata down.

hinata then turned around and leaned against the wall and waited for grabbed her yet again inserted his manhood into was thrusting a little faster this all of a sudden naruto said"Shit".Naruto stood there under the running water wondering if he had really done wondering what had happened asked him"what happened?"."well-uhm-i think that I uh...came"

.Hinata placed her hand over her mouth and her face was a shade of red naruto had never seen was breathing heavily and fainted

naruto caught a very naked hinata and turned off the grabbed a towel and wrapped it around dried hinata off and put her clothes then laid hinata on his got a knock at the door.

he opened was kakashi."hey kakashi"."hey naruto".naruto replied."is there something you need?"."yes,the hokage needs you now".naruto said."ok give me one minute".

Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and wrote."The hokage needs be back and then we can talk." he folded it and wrote hinata on he put it on his side table.

naruto grabbed a small vase and put it on his side he poured water used a technique he learned from summoned lavender put them in the vase

naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead and continued on to the hokage's he arrived he noticed a box on the hokage's desk."you understand the situation right naruto?.with sasuke and all."naruto replied."yes"."ok then naruto I have an order for you".

"what is it granny?''.tsunade stood up and picked up the handed it to naruto and said"with this comes responsibility".naruto nodded and opened the was a mask in had a fox face painted on it.

"I don't understand granny''.kakashi walked to naruto and placed his hand on naruto's shoulder and said "it's an anbu mask you become an anbu".naruto said "what about sakura"tsunade sat back down as kakashi said "she's been hospitalized due to stress and will not be able to go on the mission you got assigned"

"kakashi will train you for a month out of the village and then you will start you mission to capture sasuke".naruto had no idea what it would be like to be away from the village again.

he didn't want to he had no choice."when do I leave?''.tsunade replied"tomorrow".naruto asked to naruto walked home he gripped the necklace in his he got was reading the letter naruto wrote.

he walked over to hinata and sat on the bed next to her she hugged him and he tightly wrapped his arms around then said "will you forgive me if your pregnant?''.hinata pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes and said "no I can't forgive you,because I'm not angry with you"

naruto shed a single tear again. "hinata I finally know why I cried when you gave me this because I never really knew what happiness felt like and now I can't forget what happiness feels like when I'm around you"

hinata smiled and grabbed naruto by his back and head and brought him close.she said "I love you". and kissed tongue's were exploring each other's mouths and often would come in dance around each other

when they finished their noticed naruto looking very sad."hey why are you so sad?".Naruto looked up and said. "I have been recruited to the anbu,and have to leave the village again for a long time".she replied "when do you have to leave?".Naruto said "tomorrow".

Hinata asked "can I spend the night again".naruto nodded."I'm sorry our date was cancelled Hinata"."Its ok naruto,i only wanted to go because I would be spending time with you".naruto smiled and said "Hey I have an idea,how about we watch a movie"."ok" she replied naruto placed a blanket on the arm of the couch for them to lay under while they watch the movie.

once the movie started,hinata cuddled up to naruto and placed her head on his chest."I'm glad I got to spend my last day here with you,hinata.".hinata whispered "do you want a parting gift?".

naruto sat up and put one leg on either side of naruto and sat on his pulled off naruto's shirt then felt his strong leaned in. she was teasing naruto with her was kissing his chest.

when she looked up at naruto he was blushing didn't notice the bulge in his covered her mouth but she wasn't blushing this fell off of naruto pulled a blanket over them.

when hinata stopped giggling naruto said '' you have the most beautiful lavender eyes and the prettiest purple hair I have ever seen".hinata replied "yeah,well you have the most handsome blue eyes and the sexiest yellow hair".

They laid there all night talking and was holding hinata in his he looked at hinata she was gave her a kiss on the forehead and brushed her hair over her then pulled the blanket over hinata a little bit after naruto fell asleep as well. when naruto awoke he noticed that hinata was still got up and splashed his face with was staring at the sink when someone hugged him from behind "hmm so your awake?i didn't want you to be up when i left".she hugged him tighter.

he turned around and hugged her he picked her up and placed her on the looked up at her lavender leaned down and kissed asked her "do you want to stay here at my place while im away?".

she replied "yes".naruto said "i will send living exspenses"."ok" she took her hand and took her off the while still holding her hand,led her his front stoop.

where they sat and talked for went in and made coffee for hinata and sat on the stoop listining to the birds,looking at the sun rested her head against his rested his head against hers

"im gonna miss you naruto"."yeah me too".naruto grabbed hinata's hand and held it tightly."hey remember all the tines you fainted when we were younger?".he said it while smiled and said "yes, i was always to nervous to tell you that i lo-"

she was and hinata engaged in a passinate placed her hands on naruto's cheeks while they had been walking to the hospital to visit had to walk past naruto's house to get there.

when she was walking she thought she should stop by naruto's to see how he's she arrived she was surprised to see naruto kissing dropped the bag she was gonna bring to and hinata stopped were both they were still holding hands.

ino said "i apoligize for inturupting"."no its fine,its my fault anyway".naruto heard familiar thought it was a messanger he raised his hand and a hawk landed on his hand."hmm so it's time"he took a peice of paper out of the birds read "its time naruto meet me a the village gate in 5 minutes".

ino was still standing at naruto's knew that it was time for him to go by the look on his face."ill be right back".naruto went inside to tried to comfort naruto walked out he was dressed as an anbu.

hinata and naruto lifted his mask and kissed was the last kiss they would share for a long time."i have to go hinata".hinata and naruto fell to the was hugging naruto so hard he almost couldn't smiled and hugged hinata back.

hinata was had her face buired in naruto's arms."i have to go hinata,just know i will always love i will be back".hinata loosened her hug a lifted them let go of hinata and grabbed her hand.

he led her to ino."hey ino can you take care of hinata dor me?".naruto wiped hinata's eyes."yes" ino kissed hinata on the cheek and dissapered in a puff of sighed "that was 9 months ago".kakashi luaghed "wow so your a ladies man naruto,"

"yeah well,i love her im gonna propose when i get back".naruto summoned a ring with a lavender birthstone on it."i never took you for a romantic type naruto".naruto about you sensei,what about your love?".

He looked over at kakashi and he was soon passed out as he awoke he made quick to try to leave the camp they made."naruto is there somthing wrong?".naruto chuckled "ill be back kakashi"."ok".naruto headed for the village.

when he finally got back to the village it was getting went to his house but no one was went to her there was alot of people he entered the hyuuga opened the door to the main house.

and aproached the main guards stopped him."what buisness do you have here"naruto said "i wish to talk to lady hinata".one guard went back and said "lady hinata you have a visitor".hinata came to the walked out in a beautiful took a second to realize what was going on.

naruto took off his mask and dropped it to the floor as he walked towards engaged in the same kiss that they had shared 9 months ago. "M-m-marry y-y-you?".naruto started to reached his hand to wipe away her tears."i never thought this would happen".naruto stopped smiling and stood hugged her tightly.

"i know you might not be ready for this just yet and its ok".hinata started to hug him back."but i know even if you say no,ill still love you".hinata's nails were digging into naruto's back and it was hurting him but he didn't care.

he didn't care because hinata was sad and he only wanted to comfort now everyone at the party was staring at could hear that hinata was calming released her hands and fell to the rushed over to help.

after a couple minutes sakura turned around and said "she's needs some rest".naruto told everyone that the party was walked back to hinata who was still slightly awake and said "im going to carry you home,ok?".

naruto bent down and put his jacket on hinata because it was cold he picked up hinata and put her on his thaked sakura on his way was walking home with hinata on his back.

hinata had her arms wrapped around naruto's neck and naruto was holding her legs to help keep her on his looked up as the snow came continued on to his house.

when he finally arrived it was freezing walked in and laid hinata on his he took off her dress and pulled a blanket over got undressed to his boxers and his also brought a t-shirt for hinata as well.

when he turned around hinata's blanket was on the picked it up and and covered hinata slipped his t-shirt onto her sleek he covered her the rest of the way.

he was going to lay on the floor until he felt hinata grab his saw her eyes were turned around and layed on the opposite side of turned over to face naruto.

"im glad you came".naruto smiled."i wouldn't miss today for anything".hinata moved closer towards started to run her hand down naruto's she lifted naruto's shirt she felt his stomach and pulled her hand away slightly.

"huh,whats wrong hinata?".hinata lifted one side of the blanket and said."your really should lay with me".naruto agreed and moved under the blanket with was holding had one hand on her stomach.

his other hand was joined with could feel hinata's soon fell asleep,naruto fell asleep as naruto awoke he pulled away from hinata to make he was moving slowly so hinata wouldn't wake up.

when he got to the got to the kitchen he had started to make something to was cooking on his stove."you know your real good on sneaking up on me"."yeah well i feel alot i help you?"."yeah can you slice up those onions?".

hinata nodded and started cutting the onions."so what was it like outside of the village?".naruto sighed."well i met up with was very painful".hinata stopped to look at naruto touching his chest."what happened? tell me".naruto turned towards hinata.

"i had told kakashi to stick behind for a were supposed to be spying on sasuke but sasuke knew i was trailing he came to a stop he had called me i came out from behind a tree he had stabbed me with his sword".

"i was laying there with my vision fading but my ears intently listining to the sounds of nature around i was listining i heard faint footsteps in the distance on the ridge above me".

"thats when kakashi found i was laying there bleeding out the only thing i could think about was you and if we had a child and-".naruto was inturupted by had engaged in a kiss with naruto.

it wasn't a passionate kiss it was a heated they were kissing naruto took the food off of the grabbed hinata's waist and picked her placed her on the counter and continued to kiss her.

hinata continued to kiss they were kissing they moved towards naruto's took off hinata's shirt as well as his pushed naruto onto his started to pull down his she got to his boxers she pulled them down enough to get to naruto's manhood.

"we should move to the bed we wont have enough room".the both got up and moved to naruto's room

hinata was unstrapping her was undressed to his pulled the covers over licked naruto's licked hinata's ran his hand down to hinata's lower body could tell he was having was ready for started to take off her underwear.

naruto did the they were undressed hinata moved to sit on top of took hold of naruto and slid him into moaned loudly as he slid placed both her hands on naruto's chest as she moved up and was sweating hinata couldn't tell for she was caught in the moment.

her hands fell on he caught her.  
he could feel her breast's on his chest,he was as happy as could started kissing her slipped his tongue into her mouth while hinata did the flipped them over so naruto was on were still kissing.

meanwhile naruto was thrusting into felt great pleasure in this soon lay there with hinata resting her head on his strong looked into hinata's eyes as hinata did the same. they laid there staring at each other."hey hinata,do you remember anything that happened at your birthday party?"."not all of it but, i remember what you asked me".naruto stood up out of bed and helped hinata out of bed.

"what's going on?"."well i was going to go out for a cup of coffee and was wondering if you wanted to come".hinata hugged naruto tightly and nodded."i dont know if i have anything i can give you to wear".

naruto remembered a box that he had once saw in his was labeled took the box and opened it there was a womens bra and also contained a very long scarf and well as other womens clothing

"well i dont know who's this is but its been there as long as i can remember".hinata looked at the bra halfheartedly and said."has this stuff been worn before?".naruto shifted the box to show hinata the other side.

it read."new clothing".as hinata put the pair of underwear on naruto was getting dressed as was having trouble with her was putting his shirt on when hinata gave up.

naruto turned around and saw hinata facing in the opposite walked over to said "what's wrong?".hinata shrugged."you promise not to laugh?"."yes".naruto hinata turned around naruto was trying not to laugh.

"well its too small maybe i can go to your house and get some clothes".hinata nodded."ok well ill be back soon".when naruto departed he looked back to his house and saw hinata smiling at him as he walked away. As naruto walked away it started to pulled the collar on his jacket continued to walk until he got to the hyuuga was greeted by two younger women as he entered the main house."hi sir may i help you".

naruto replied."i just have to pick up some clothes for lady hinata".the two girls led naruto to hinata's grabbed a bag from hinata's closet and filled it with most of her clothes.

naruto was getting ready to leave when hiashi walked in."Oh hi there sir i was just getting some clothes for hinata cause she didn't have any clothes at my house".with a raised eyebrow hiashi said.

"so what were you two doing that didn't require any clothes?" naruto's face turned red. "NO WE-WE-I MEAN" hiashi chuckled. "naruto its ever you do with my duaghter is between you two." naruto was still blushing

"have you asked her to move in yet?" naruto sighed "well my house is a little small so i was going to invest some money to buy a new house"

"well there is one place you could move" naruto replied "well sir i wouldn't want to cause any discomfort" "well i insist" naruto was a little unsure. "it's a hyuuga family home"

"well i would have to talk it over with hinata" hiashi nodded."give this to hinata for me"he pulled a necklace with a ring on it out of his pocket. "its hinata's mom's wedding ring,can you please give it to her" "ok i will" hiashi thanked naruto as he left.

on his way back naruto stopped to get some got some dumpllings to go and then continued back to his house. when naruto got back hinata was standing at the window looking out at the snow.

"hey how have you been?".hinata walked up and hugged him put the bags he was holding down on the ground and hugged hinata back.

"i missed you" naruto just hugged her tighter. "are you hungry?" hinata nodded against naruto's shoulder."well i got some dumplings from a place near ichiraku's the hug was released between the two and hinata grabbed the bags.

"so,how was your day?" naruto replied "well i spent some time with your dad" hinata had started to unpack what naruto had brought home.

hinata put the bag with her clothes next to the bedroom she was walking away she remembered where her and naruto had made she was walking down the hallway back to the kitchen,she had another flashback of her birthday party when naruto had proposed to her.

she continued on pass the bathroom only to see another flashback of naruto overtop of her blushing, the first day he was now she had tears rolling down her couldn't believe how akward she seemed around naruto back now hinata was walking, tears rolling down her cheeks, hinata was walking into the living room mumbling to herself.

"why didn't i say yes to him,why was i nervous.i should have said if he doesn't want to get married now" she fell to the her hand's and continued to mumble to herself while tears rolled from her cheeks to the floor.


End file.
